Pots and pans and their respective lids are bulky and present a storage problem. Typically pots and pans are stacked/nested within each other in a drawer. As a result, the cooking surfaces may get scratched or otherwise damaged which not only compromises the cooking efficiency of the items but also affect their aesthetics. To access a particular pot, each nested pot on top of the desired pot would need to be removed individually until the desired pot is accessible. Then the remaining pots are required to be restacked and placed back in the drawer. Additionally, the lids to the pots and pans are typically stored separately and locating the correct sized lid for a chosen pot may be tedious and time consuming.
The prior art has addressed the storage of pots and pans unsuccessfully.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,904 to Hansell, et al. discloses a pan rack assembly comprised of a peg board wall member slidably deployable from within a cabinet. Pan hanger hooks are removably mounted in a plurality of regularly spaced apertures in the wall member. The wall member includes a “T” shaped rail on its top edge slidable within a channel member mounted to the upper inside of the cabinet. The bottom edge of the wall member rides in a wooden track or guide means mounted to the lower inside of the cabinet. The pans are hung on the hooks flush with the face of the peg board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,305 to Sager discloses a pot and pan mounting apparatus comprised of a movable panel slidingly mounted within a cabinet. Various pins and racks are fixedly mounted to the movable panel for hanging pots, pans, and their lids. A handle stabilizer hook holds the pans against backward swinging during deployment of the movable panel from the cabinet. The pins and racks are not adjustable and the pots and pans may still require nesting.
Therefore there is a need for a customizable kitchen organizer for storage of pots and pans and their respective lids such that each pot or pan is individually accessible without the removal of any adjacent equipment. The organizer will store the correct lid next to its matching pot or pan.